The Outdoors
by Smrtypantz
Summary: A small glimpse in the day in the life of Lumberjack!Canada. T for mentions of drinking


**A/N:** Written for my wonderful friend crimsonobsidianrose! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! I've really cherished our friendship these past two years (ok, more like one and a half, but whatever xD) and, since it's your birthday and you said I'm technically not allowed to get you anything, I wrote you this fanfiction! xDD I hope you like it :D

This fic is based off of this picture on deviantART "Canada Day, Independence Day" which I will link in my profile :)

Enjoy~

* * *

**The Outdoors**

Canada could feel the heat of the sun's rays press against his neck as he worked diligently on the task before him. Although the sun was warm, the surrounding air was chilly. Autumn was ending and most of the red and golden leaves had fallen to the ground. The air was thick with the onslaught of snow that would soon grace the mountain ledge. This wouldn't be for another two weeks if Canada's gut was correct. As for now, he could continue to work until he and his crew got every last piece of lumber.

Matthew swung his axe high into the air so that the sun shown off the tip of the sharp edge for a second before it plowed into the trunk before him. He continued this rhythmic movement for several more strokes. Chips of bark were sent flying after every hit and tended to land in Canada's eyes if he wasn't careful.

Although the air was cold, Matthew was sweating. Lumberjacks were true outdoorsmen, able to bear much more than the average worker. Canada lifted his hand to wipe off the sweat that had accumulated on his forehead. He saw where he had dropped his fur hat and went to pick it up and place it on his head. The hat had warm ear and neck flaps that would shield him from the sun while simultaneously not allow the cold air to hit his damp neck, which would just end up making him sick. As unfortunate as it was, Matthew had to cover up, no matter how hot he got in his own clothes.

He was wearing a red flannel shirt with plaid on its surface. He left the top button opened to let in a little air, even though he knew it was risky due to the freezing temperatures outside. Well, he would just warm up by the fire later.

Hat adjusted on his head, Matthew decided to call for backup before he allowed the tree before him to fall. He would need help dragging the log back down to the work station.

"Al!" he shouted off to his right. Alfred, better known as the United States of America, turned his head to see his brother shouting in his direction. He smiled and waved his twin over.

"Hey Matt, grab the other end of the saw and help me saw this baby in half," he said while patting the log before him. It would be much easier to carry down the log if it were cut in half rather than if it were a whole piece. Canada nearly pouted at his brother because he was the one who wanted the help. But he decided he could always get Al to help him with the other tree later.

"Sure," he said, walking over and grabbing the other end of the saw. Alfred looked at his brother and began counting.

"Ok, one, two, three!" America immediately pulled the saw towards him. Canada made sure to push it towards his brother as well. In order to establish a rhythm, Alfred began to mumble "one, two" over and over. It was push, pull, push, pull, _push, pull_. For every push, Matthew would tense the muscles in his arms and shove the blade through the wood, feeling the saw inch down through the bark. For every pull, he felt the vibrations of the saw as it scraped against the inside of the trunk. His arms were so used to the work that they didn't feel sore anymore, not like they used to. Canada's arms used to strain when he began this occupation and he would go to bed at night with both arms stiff by his side, feeling the pulsations of his muscles as he drifted off to sleep.

With one more yank of the saw, the log was cut in half. "Phew!" America shouted, rubbing the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. Around his neck, Alfred was wearing a cowboy hat. He quickly reached back behind his neck and placed the hat atop his head. Canada chuckled.

"Why do you always wear that nowadays, Al?" he asked his brother. Alfred merely smiled in response.

"Because it makes us cowboys look good, don't ya think?" he asked while winking. "Besides, it's like a tribute to Teddy. He was a cowboy too, you know," Alfred said with the twinkle of admiration in his eyes.

"Teddy? Oh, you mean your new boss, that Roosevelt guy. You know, I've never heard you call many Presidents by a nickname…must mean you really like the guy, eh?" Canada said with a knowing look.

Alfred merely looked down at his feet and grinned. "He's just a great guy. I've gone on expeditions with him hundreds of times, through my lands and stuff…" America looked up at Canada, continuing to grin. "I think he's really going to turn the country around, you know?"

Matthew smiled at his brother. "I think so too, Al." Although Canada was having fun speaking with his brother, he realized that he had forgotten the original log he had been chopping down. He turned around only to find that some of the other workers had already attended to it. Shooting them a quick smile, he turned to his brother and said,

"C'mon. Let's get these down to the work station before the sun begins to set."

* * *

The sky was a calm red, and although all the other workers were resting, Alfred and Matthew continued to chop wood. The wood had already been hacked into tiny logs, but they needed to be cut in half in order to have adequate firewood for the night. Matthew would lift both hands over his head and strike the wood on top of the log down with accuracy. The small log would split in half and drop of the sides of the tree stump it had been resting on.

America was doing the same. Both brothers had an unbelievable amount of energy when it came to these tasks. Most of the workers were unaware that they were nations, and both Alfred and Matthew preferred it stayed that way.

Both brothers were quiet as they chopped, wanting to get the work done as quickly as possible. This gave Matthew time to think, which was nearly impossible when his twin was around. It just so happens this is where his train of thought began. Alfred was helping him chop down lumber. He claimed it had already started snowing in Maine and that he just wanted to work so he wouldn't be bored. Canada didn't buy it for a second. Matthew hadn't seen his brother in the longest time, and he could honestly say that he missed him. He was sure Alfred had come not for work, but to see his brother again and spend time with him. Why else would he pick this specific worksite to labor in?

Canada peered up at the sky through his glasses. Stars were beginning to appear. Bundling up the wood he had chopped, he motioned for Alfred to pick up the remaining pieces and follow him into the main log cabin where the other workers would go to drink, gamble, and socialize.

Both brothers set down the wood by the fireplace. Alfred began to light some of the wood while Canada walked over to where a nearly empty table was and request a beer. He got thrown a mug and began to gulp it down greedily. The froth tickled his nose as he started drinking. Matthew tilted his head back, some of the beer beginning to stream down the sides of his mouth.

"You keep that up and you won't have any room left for breakfast tomorrow morning," Alfred said with a laugh as he sat down next to his brother. He motioned for the barkeep to throw him a beer as well, which he began to drink to his heart's content once he received it. Matthew said nothing in response, but wiped his mouth when his mug was drained.

"Couldn't help it," he said, and then gave a small cough. He had drunken it too fast, it seems. Or maybe it was the cold that was starting to make him sick. It could have also been the smoky air he inhaled every night hanging out by the fire pit. There were too many possibilities to choose from, he decided.

Alfred patted his brother on the back when he was done coughing. The two of them spent the rest of the evening drinking together and chatting up the day's stories with the rest of the crew. They eventually all headed outside and started small fire. Every man was able to stare up at the night sky streaked with stars while they all told stories of their families and homes, everything they had left behind to become a lumberjack. The only good thing about winter was that it marked the end of the lumberjack season until spring, so they would all be able to go back home for a few months. Canada was glad.

* * *

The one thing Canada looked forward to the most in his profession was breakfast. It was always a whole hearty plate of flapjacks, smothered in maple syrup. And just like the morning before, the smell of these pancakes woke him up.

Heading over to the main cabin again, he saw his brother already devouring his plate. Alfred never put enough maple syrup on his flapjacks, Matthew thought. He grabbed a plate for himself and sat down next to Al and a couple of the workers. He grasped the jar of maple syrup and started pouring it all over his steaming pancakes. The aroma sent shivers down his spine. He placed a small butter pat on top and began to consume his breakfast contentedly.

Al, done with his flapjacks, had moved on to the bacon. There was very little left since all the meat had to be preserved, but it looks like there was just enough to satisfy his brother. America leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach. "Man, that was good…" he said to himself while he stared up at the ceiling.

Matthew chuckled at his brother. "Don't get too happy, we have to head out again today."

"Yeah, I know," Alfred said, a smile tugging the lips on his face.

Both brothers, in actuality, really enjoyed the work they did outdoors. It was something that was purely North American. It united the two twins in more ways than one. The profession of a lumberjack was part of a history they could both share, a part of both of their cultures that they cherished. The two brothers were true, blue outdoorsmen.

America breathed in the air around him and let out a content sigh. "Man, I love the smell of those pine trees…" he said to no one in particular. Matthew smiled as he continued to eat his flapjacks. He knew he would only be working for two more weeks, but he supposed he would just have to make the most of the time he had. It was tough work, but in the end, it was rewarding.

* * *

**A/N:** I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, ROSE -hearts- It was written out of love xD You know how much I love you, right? You better! xD Oh, and this was not your only gift ;D (mwuahahaha!)

As for any other readers, I hope you enjoyed this :) Manly, lumberjack!Canada is just so incredibly sexy to me ^^;


End file.
